


Kisame the makeup artist

by moor



Series: Tumblr writing practice [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Modern celebrity AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Gen. Kisame the makeup artist.





	Kisame the makeup artist

“You’re not… serious.”

Sakura looked up at the behemoth who sat on the diminutive stool by the lighted mirror.

“Got a problem, kid?” he asked in a gravelly voice.

Clutching her bathrobe together tighter, Sakura wet her lips and checked the sign on the door again, just to be sure.

**Hair and make-up.**

Yup.

She was in the right place.

With a swallow she forced a smile and approached the man with the gills tattooed on the side of his face.

“Just making sure,” she said. “Hi, I’m Sakura,” she said, holding out a hand.

“Kisame. Park it,” he grumped, narrowing his eyes at her.

With a mute nod Sakura sat on the stool opposite him.

Then endured a full two minutes of silent staring as he glared at her hair.

“Do they think I’m a miracle worker?” he muttered under his breath before turning to his stacks of fishing kit boxes, palettes and a veritable army of brushes standing at attention in their frames.

Sakura’s eyebrow ticked, and Kisame’s beady eyes narrowed.

Then his hand shot out to grab her chin and he scrutinized her brows.

“This is disgraceful! You left the house like this this morning!?”

Sakura’s eyes widened as her mouth dropped open.

“When was the last time you plucked! They’re like a Canadian temagami forest! How do you live like this?!”

“Excuse me!” gasped Sakura, but Kisame adjusted his grip on her face and squeezed her cheeks in with his thumb and fingers, preventing her from speaking further.

“Remain calm,” he said through grit teeth. “I’ll get you through this. I’m a professional.”

Then he picked up a pair of tweezers the size of barbecue tongs.

“Hold still.”

* * *

 

When Sakura emerged from the Hair and Make-Up trailer, an hour and forty seven minutes later, she drifted over to the breakfast canopy like a wraith.

“About time you showed up,” grumbled Ino. “Here, I saved you some mango. I think it’s fresh.”

While Sakura limply reached for the fruit, Ino’s eyes widened.

“Holy shit, Forehead!”

“Wh-wha? What?” asked Sakura, still shell-shocked from her ordeal.

“You have the most perfect brows I’ve ever seen. Oh my god, where did you get them done? Are you threading?”

Around Sakura the sound thinned and her hands trembled, and everything came floating back to her in horrible detail.

“Hey… Hey, are you okay?” Ino asked, peering at her friend.

“Such big hands,” whimpered Sakura as her eyes hollowed.

Ino’s brow (inferior in comparison) arched.

“Some of us appreciate large hands,” she said.

Sakura whimpered again.

* * *

**_The next day_ **

Her bottom lip trembling, Sakura set her shoulders and knocked on the make-up trailer again.

“Com’in!”

Snapping her spine tight Sakura pushed through the door and met Kisame’s eyes.

“Back for more, eh?” he chuckled.

“I’m not afraid of you!”

“No, of course not,” he said, still chuckling under his breath. “Did you exfoliate like I showed you?”

“… I thought I wasn’t supposed to do that until tomorrow?…” Sakura’s heart froze in her chest.

Then, to her surprise, the gargantuan man before her bellowed a laugh.

“Good listening! Most people do everything the first night because they don’t pay close attention.”

Relief flooded Sakura and she took a step closer, until Kisame’s next words made her pause.

“… how about the pumice stone on your feet?”

Shit.

Sakura closed her eyes as Kisame unleashed a fresh tirade on her.

“For a summer production where we’re filming in HD and you’re wearing sandals, and you forgot to slough the dead skin on your heels and soles? You’re an animal!…”

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek and took her seat on the stool in front of Kisame…


End file.
